New day
by RTS
Summary: My version of season 3 premier


Reviving an old story, hope to finish it soon.

Intro

Suddenly there was a noise in the quiet. Eli gathered his last strength to open his eyes for a few millimeters and detected a dim light. The world was all foggy and if he had the strength to think he would have thought that this might have been just an illusion, made up by his dying brain. For a bit there, he sensed the noise coming nearer to him, even slight movement of his body. He closed his eyes and slided back to the darkness.

What he didn't see was the Destiny blowing up into countless of pieces in a huge fiery explosion.

Suddenly there was a noise in the quiet. Eli gathered his strength and opened his eyes half way and saw a dim light. The world was getting a bit foggy, he thought this was just an illusion. In some time he detected a dark figure infront of him. He felt someone touching him and talking to him, couldn't make out the words tough. He wanted to react but wasn't able to. For a while the noise and light disappeared, to make room for something much worse, a scorching heat. He could take it for only some moment before sliding into darkness.

What he didn't see was the Destiny blowing up into countless of pieces in a huge fiery explosion.

Suddenly there was a noise in the quiet. Eli opened his eyes and saw a dim light. At first he thought that this was an light held up for some time, he was almost about to reject the illusion idea but then he saw a dark figure approaching him. This must have been a trick, no one could be there except him.

"Eli," he heard words, "You look better." Eli wanted to answer but his throat was too dry, he could only growl something indistinct.

Some time passed and the voice returned to him, "See you in a bit." Then it disappeared with the light, Eli was about to declare the event as an illusion for good. Then he felt something extremely hot and painful. He was glad to slide into the darkness after only a couple of moment of the torture.

What he couldn't see was the Destiny blowing up into countless of pieces in a huge fiery explosion.

Suddenly there was a noise in the quiet. Eli opened his eyes and saw the light of the event horizon mirroring off the walls. That couldn't be, no one was supposed to be able to open the gate at this time and space. He hard footstep and saw a dark figure approaching him.

"Eli," a female voice spoke to him, "You look ever better, I'm getting closer."

"Who are you ?" he asked.

"I'll explain soon."

She detached herself from him, he couldn't really tell what she was doing, just heard clanking and screeching noises from across the corner.

"See you again," she told him, from the end of all the new noises around the room, he could tell that she had left through the stargate. He closed his eyes and prayed that this wasn't a dream.

What he couldn't see was the Destiny blowing up into countless of pieces in a huge fiery explosion.

Suddenly there was a noise in the quiet. Eli gathered his strength and pushed himself up from behind the console. He saw that the stargate was opened. His bafflement escalated when someone rolled out the event horizon. The newcomer stood up, it was a younger woman. She looked at him and her face lit up. "Eli," she said, "You're standing," and approached him.

"Do I know you ?" he replied, "Who are you ?"

"I'm here to save you...all, how long have the other been in stasis yet ?"

"Two weeks I think...who are you ?"

"I'll tell you next time, rest now," she pushed him gently back to the floor and handed him a flask, "Have a drink, I have things to do."

He took a sip and felt an unusual torpidity crawling over him.

He observed the woman pulling wires around the gate-room and attaching these to the gate and the walls. He tried to figure out what she was doing, unsuccessfully unfortunately. After a while she dragged a familiar object in the middle of the room and coiled some wires to it.

"Is that a ZPM ?" he asked with fear.

"Don't worry, I've done this many times before," she reassured him.

"Done what ?"

She checked a device on her wrist, "See you around," she waved at him and jumped into the event horizon.

Eli wanted to check the ZPM unit but he felt nauseous and drugged and all he could do was fall helplessly to the floor.

What he couldn't see was the Destiny blowing up into countless of pieces in a huge fiery explosion.

Suddenly there was a noise in the quiet. The stargate was opening. Eli ran to the gateroom and saw a younger woman entering through the gate. In sudden surprise he raised a gun pointing at her. Quickly she raised her hands and shouted out, "Don't shoot."

"Who are you ?" he asked whilst stepping closer to her, till pointing the barrel at her, "How did you get here."

"They call me Khiori," she calmed down, "I came through the stargate."

"Well obviously," he marked, "Where did you come from ?"

"About seven million earth-years from the future, I'm here to help, look," she pushed a button on the device from her wrist and a holographic picture of Eli appeared from it.

"I know this must sound crazy, but you...me from the past, you must trust her, Khiori really is what she says she is, there isn't much time," the recording cut out.

"Was that me ?" Eli lowered the gun.

"A couple of days from now."

Khiori manipulated the control panel more skillfully than everyone else on the Destiny. That was another sign that her story might have been true.

"Just as I suspected," she said and turned to him, "I've got just the right circuit to fix the pod."

She grabbed a data-crystal from her pocket and replaced a darkened one from inside the pod with it. Eli tried to grab a glimpse of what she was doing, she handed him a flask quite casually, "Have a drink."

At first he didn't think much about it, took a huge sip and handed it back to her. Next a nauseous and sick feeling took over him, ELi realized that Khiori had drugged him.

She led his numb body to the pod and saluted, "Remember, break a leg," she said and closed the pod before he could even react.

Khiori smiled as she saw Eli safe in the repaired pod. She walked casually to the gate room and rested herself on the floor infront of the gate. She listened how the Destiny shut down her life support systems. Her skis turned into an unnatural bluish color.

"Don't forget to breathe," she whispered with, closed her eyes and exhaled for the last time as the last lights turned off around her.


End file.
